A study of interneurons of the molecular layer of cerebella of cerebellar mutants of mice. A study of the metabolism of ribosomes of Purkinje cells of the cerebellum of staggerer. Studies of fine structure of various double mutants affected by more than one neurological condition. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Yoon, C.H., 1976. Pleiotropic effect of the staggerer gene. Brain Res. 109:206-215.